Only love you
by Lady-Youkai
Summary: el deseo de Winry, para que le presten solo un poco de atenciòn....lo lograrà?. No pierdan tiempo leyendo esto, entre! jaja.


**Fan Fic: Fullmetal Alchemist**

-¡Què hermoso dìa, ¿no lo crees?...-dijo, acomodando su largo y sedoso cabello rubio.-¡¿me

estàs oyendo, Ed!-gritò, con mucho enfado.

-¡Ah, Winry, no grites tan fuerte!...-se defendiò, tratando de tranquilizar a la joven rubia.

-Es que nunca me escuchas, te distraes demaciado leyendo ese libro...-. Edward frunciò en ceño. ¡¿què le pasaba a esa mujer!...

-Sabes bien, que cuando estoy leyendo, solo me consentro en lo que leo y no escucho ni le presto atenciòn, a lo que pasa alrededor mio...-

-Hah, de acuerdo, tienes razòn...-"a veces me gustarìa que me prestaras màs atenciòn", pensaba-...pero oye, ¿no sabès dònde està Al, no lo veo por ninguna parte...-agregò Winry, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No, no tengo la menor idea...¿por què no lo vas a buscar?-le contestò Edward.

¡Ya era el colmo!. Winry querìa que èl, pensara màs en ella, que la mirara a los ojos, aunque sea por unos segundos, que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero algo...tenìa que pensar, como hacer para que èl la mirara por lo menos 1 minuto...

-¡Ah, ya se!-dijo en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente, como para que Edward no la escuchara.

-Ya callate Winry, ¿no ves que me distraes?...-

-¡Ay, lo siento, ya me voy, asì no te moleto màs...-y diciendo esto, se parò, con una sonrisa pìcara...

-Ya vete, ¡¿sì!...-le dijo, ya canzado por lo molesta que estaba la chica ese dìa. Winry, sòlo lo mirò, y luego se dio media vuelta, para ir a buscar a Al.

Pensamientos de Winry

-"Mi plan es perfecto, cuando encuentre a Al, y lo lleve hasta donde està Edward, le empezarè a hablar, y le dirè lo divertido que es charlar con èl, y de ese modo, Edward querrà saber, que es lo que Al y yo hablamos, que es tan divertido. En pocas palabras, èl me prestarà, por primera vez en su vida atenciòn...jajaja, ¡es perfecto, ¡Mi plan es perfecto!...y si no, de ùltima, està el plan B, que es, que yo bese a Al, en frente de Edward, y èl no va a tener màs opciòn, que dejar ese estùpido libro, y mirarnos a nosotros...jijiji"-.

-"¡¿Winry!"-

-¡Ay, eres tù, Al!...¡me asustaste!-la chica se habìa encerrado tanto en sus pensamientos, que no sintiò la presencia del hermano mayor de Edward.

-Pero, ¿tù no estabas con mi hermano?-

-Si, pero como èl està muy enganchado con ese libro de alquimia, decidì ir a tomar un poco de aire...jajaj-le asegurò con una pequeña sonrisa. Mirò con detenimiento al menor de los Elric, antes de decir su pregunta:-oye Al, ¿no te gustarìa ir a dònde està Edward, y sentarnos a su lado, y charlar?...-

-Este...bueno, si tu lo dices...-

Los dos se fueron a donde se encontraba el hermano de Al.

Acercàndose a Al:-¿No crees que hoy es un perfecto dìa para descanzar?-

-Pues...sì...-èl notò algo extraño, en la forma de hablar de Winry.

La joven, vio que Edward, parecìa ni estar escuchàndolos, eso le molestò mucho. Tenìa que usar el plan B, de lo contrario, nunca obtendrìa la atenciòn del mayor de los Elric.

-Oye Al, ¿te puedo decir una cosa?...-acercàndose lenta- y sensualmente al chico.-siempre me gustò mucho estar contigo asì...-

-Este...asì, ¿còmo?...-Al estaba un poco nervioso, nunca habìa estado tan cerca de una chica, y menos si esa chica, era su mejor amiga.

-...asì, tan juntos, tan cerca...-le contestò Winry, cuando ya estaba, a tan sòlo unos centìmetros de los labios de Al. Èl tratò de alejarse un poco, pero el àrbol que tenìa a sus espaldas, no lo dejaba.

Edward, notò que hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos, y decidò mirar, para ver, porque no seguìan hablando. Cuando se girò, para verlos, vio algo que lo hizo estremecerse, un frìo recorriò su espaldo. Estaba viendo, como su hermano menor y su mejor amiga, se basaban.

-¡Oigan, ¡¿què creen que estàn haciendo!...-algo hizo, que Edward se enfureciera, no sabìa que era, pero esa escena, le habìa provocado mucho enfado. Al decidiò irse, para que ellos pudieran hablar tranquilos. Ed no comprendìa porque le molestò tanto, que Winry y Al se besaran, si total, ella sòlo era su amiga, y que tenìa el derecho de besarse con quien quiera. Pero ese alguien, no era cualquiera, era su hermano menor...

-¡¿Què sucede Edward!...¡¿acaso estàs celoso!...-se defendiò la joven de cabello rubio. Por fìn habìa obtenido la atenciòn, que tanto habìa anhelado. Pero en ese momento, notò que el rostro de Edward mostraba tristesa, se sentìa muy culpable, por lo que acababa de hacer. Habìa usado a su hermano, para llamar su atenciòn.

-Ed...yo, lo siento mucho...no quise...-no sabìa que contestarle.

-No digas nada...està bien...-Ed estaba mirando hacia el piso, no se atrevìa a mirar el rostro de Winry.

-...yo...-de verdad querìa disculparse con èl-...por favor, perdòname yo...-ella no pudo terminar la oraciòn, ya que sintiò como los suaves y tiernos labios de Edward, se posaban sobre los suyos.

Ninguno de los dos querìa alejarse del otro, Edward la habìa tomado de los brazos, y ella habìa respondido a su beso. Permanecieron asì por un largo rato. El secreto de Edward, que tan guardado tenìa, habìa salido a la luz. Y demostràndole con un hermoso beso, todo el amor, cariño y aprecio, que sentìa hacia Winry. Y ella le habìa demostrado, que sentìa lo mismo hacia èl...


End file.
